


Never Forget Your First Time

by alittlebriton



Series: Tentacletober [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebriton/pseuds/alittlebriton
Summary: Prompt: First timeWhen a rune takes longer to wear off than expected, Clary sees the silver lining. Little does she know she's suggesting something entirely new to Jace.





	Never Forget Your First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot to post this yesterday! ARGH.
> 
> Also, I have no idea where Clace stuff came from but I hope it's not too awful.

“This is really, really weird,” Jace complained, rolling away from Clary for the eighth time that evening. She sighed in frustration.

“Magnus said it would wear off. And you know as well as I do that it was the only way to save Izzy.”

Jace grimaced and rubbed his face in his pillow before turning his face and cracking one eye open. “Yeah, yeah. I know. It’s just. Look, you have to understand how weird this is for me, ok?”

“For _you_?” Her voice reached a higher decibel than before and he winced at the thoughtless choice of words.

“No, no, I get how this is weird for you, I do.”

“More than weird, Jace, my body is not my body! You try growing new appendages so that you can safely swim the length of the Hudson,” Clary griped. “I can feel them! It’s like having eight extra arms and I keep knocking things over!”

He paused for a moment, petting her hair as she snuggled closer and squeezed her eyes shut. “How long…?” He asked tentatively.

“Magnus said they’d probably be gone by morning. And until then I just want my boyfriend to treat me as normal, ok?” She practically growled at him, pushing him in his shoulder. He cocked an eyebrow at her and leered back at her.

“If it was normal, babe, we’d be a lot more sweaty by now.”

Clary shrugged. “No reason we can’t.”

Jace gaped at her and then gestured to the thin, prehensile tentacles waving around the bedsheets. “Clary, you’re part squid.”

“Yeah, and mostly girl,” she smacked him with one of her tentacles. “Besides,” she continued with a small smile. “It’s not like they don’t have their advantages. For you.”

Jace looked at her blankly. She sighed, pressed closer and snaked one of her tentacles over his ass, slithering between his cheeks, making him jump.

“Oh, c’mon, Jace. With your history? Don’t tell me no one’s ever played with your ass.”

Jace’s mouth hung open as he rapidly re-assessed his girlfriend and everything he knew about her.“What? What? Why? Who. What?”

Clary started giggling. “Oh my god, really? Not even a finger?”

Jace shook his head so hard his teeth rattled. “No! Why would I do that?” His hands flailed wildly around is if they could grasp the purpose. Clary gave him a Look, the one where he was being very stupid indeed and she was patiently waiting for him to come to some obvious conclusion.

“Because you have a prostate? And it feels good? God, even Simon-“ Jace clapped a hand over her mouth, rolling on top of her.

“I beg of you. Please do not tell me the bedroom habits of the vampire currently dating my sister.” Clary had the grace to look abashed.

“Thank you,” he sighed and kissed her forehead. Then he removed his hand and kissed her mouth, letting her deepen it as much as she wanted. His mind whirled - yes, of course there was the prostate, he wasn’t a complete idiot. He just… had never gone there.

“And you want to…” he gestured, or at least his hands twitched awkwardly.

“I mean, I’m happy to,” Clary started guardedly. “It’s not a dealbreaker, Jace. If you don’t want to do it, then we won’t. I only brought it up because I thought you might be into it.”

“I don’t know if I’m into it or not,” Jace told her honestly. She pulled back and squinted at him.

“You’re not, like.. having some kind of gay panic or thinking it would make you less of a man or whatever-“

“No!” He shushed her, his eyes wide as he shook his head vehemently. “No, Angel no, Clary. You know I’m not… no. I don’t give a crap about that.”

She smiled at him, snuggling closer again and his heart calmed down. “I didn’t think so. You’ve always seemed pretty secure in your masculinity.” She gestured much more naturally to his body.

“Hell yeah, sweetheart,” he offered with a half-hearted leer, but it worked and she laughed, wrapping herself - all of herself, her tentacles curving round his waist - around him. “No, I just. I just hadn’t thought it would be something you even knew about, let alone would be happy doing.”

She made a noise he couldn’t interpret. “I’m happy making you happy. And it’s been good - or has at least seemed to be good - for some people I know.” He wilfully pushed the thought of Simon in bed with anyone, anyone he’d every met, out of his head.

“Ok,” he said finally, looking down at her and brushing her hear out of her face. Her beautiful, trusting face with her wide eyes and brilliant smile that was aimed directly at him and he could breathe again. This was Clary. This was his Clary, and she was never going to hurt him, or humiliate him, or leave him because he didn’t like something. She wouldn’t do that. Not with this.

“Ok,” he said again more firmly and her eyes sparkled.

“We’re going to need lube.” She waved a tentacle in the air.

Jace made a strangled noise and shoved his pillow over his head. “I swear,” he said, half muffled by the pillow, “if you go and ask Alec for lube I will never be able to look him in the eye again.”

“Of course not,” Clary said over her shoulder as she rolled off the bed, Jace rolling into the warm space she’d left. “I’m going to ask Izzy for some.”

She just managed to dodge the pillow Jace threw at her.


End file.
